sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (アッシュ・ケッチャム, Asshu Ketchāmu) is the main character and protagonist of both the Sonic Pokémon series. He is the son of Delia Ketchum. His surname is a pun of the original English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." Appearance :Voice actor: Veronica Taylor (English), Rica Matsumoto (Japanese) Ash has black hair, black/brown eyes, his age is 10 years old, and he is born from Pallet Town. In the Young Days In Present Time Gallery Personality Ash's main goal in life, as described in the first episode of the anime, is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Ash began his journey at the age of 10 as a warm-hearted and well-intentioned but stubborn, rash and amateurish Pokémon Trainer. He was forced to accept the cheeky Pikachu from Professor Oak as his starter Pokémon because he carelessly broke his alarm clock in his sleep and woke up late on the day he was set to get his first Pokémon. He was determined to achieve his goal, however, and when Pikachu saw that he was willing to compromise his own safety to keep it safe he formed a strong bond of friendship with Pikachu. Ash is shown to (at times) have a large appetite, usually when he is prompted to eat all he wants (typically shown in the series). He is also shown to be competitive with his eating in the episode "Less is Morrison", when he competes with an overweight boy named Morrison, to see who can eat more. Unfortunately the outcome was not shown. Relationships Friends *Serena *Professor Oak *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Brock *Todd Snap *May *Max *Dawn *Professor Juniper *Iris *Clian *Clemont *Bonnie *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Nurse Joy *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Hope Robotnik **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Officer Jenny *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Tikal the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS Family *Delia Ketchum (mother) *unammed father *Unammed grandfather Neutral *Chaos Rivals *Gary Oak *Paul *Barry *Trip *Nando *Conway *Stephan *Bianca *Virgil *Cameron Dislikes *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth *Fang the Sniper *King Boom Boo *Team Magma *Team Aqua *Biolizard *Team Galactic *Pir'Oth Ix *Team Plasma *Team Flare *Black Arms *Solaris *Erazor Djinn/Alf Layla wa-Layla *King Arthur *Dark Queen *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens **Wizeman *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor Pokémon *Pikachu (♂) Currently in rotation *Froakie *Fletchling With Professor Oak This section shows the Pokémon that Ash keeps at Professor Oak's laboratory. *Bulbasaur *Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard *Krabby → Kingler *Muk *Tauros (×30) (♂) *Heracross *Chikorita → Bayleef (♀) *Cyndaquil → Quilava *Totodile (♂) *Noctowl (shiny) *Egg → Phanpy → Donphan *Taillow → Swellow *Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile *Corphish *Torkoal *Snorunt → Glalie *Starly → Staravia → Staraptor (♂) *Turtwig → Grotle → Torterra *Chimchar → Monferno → Infernape *Buizel (♂) *Gligar → Gliscor *Gible (♂) *Pidove → Tranquill → Unfezant (♀) *Oshawott (♂) *Tepig → Pignite (♂) *Snivy (♀) *Egg → Scraggy (♂) *Sewaddle → Swadloon → Leavanny (♂) *Palpitoad (♂) *Roggenrola → Boldore *Krokorok → Krookodile (♂) *Snorlax In training This section is for the Pokémon that Ash still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. *Primeape *Squirtle Status unknown This section is for Ash's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Ash formally released back into the wild. *Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree (♂) *Pidgeotto → Pidgeot *Lapras Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Ash traded away. *Raticate *Aipom (♀) Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Ash gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. *Beedrill Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Ash had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. *Haunter *Egg → Larvitar Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Ash temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. *Ponyta → Rapidash *Arbok Voice Actor: Unshō Ishizuka *Weezing Voice Actor: Eric Stuart *Meowth Voice Actor: Michele Knotz *Hoothoot *Staryu Voice Actor: Shin'ichirō Miki *Psyduck Voice Actor: Eric Stuart *Seaking Voice Actor: Eric Stuart *Lombre Voice Actor: Dan Green *Hitmonlee (♂) Voice Actor: Eric Stuart *Piplup (♂) Voice Actor: Michele Knotz *Sudowoodo (♂) Voice Actor: Bill Rogers *Pachirisu Voice Actor: Michele Knotz *Raichu *Spoink *Mantyke *Cottonee (♂) Voice Actor: Michele Knotz *Rhyhorn History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kanto Characters Category:Ketchum Family Category:Heroes Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Champions